Measurements of the amount of steady-state hnRNA and parameters characterizing its size distribution may be of value in understanding the biological properties of malignant cells. Very scanty data available from the literature and our own studies indicate that malignant cell lines may contain much larger and more homogeneous hnRNA than other cells. Radioactive labelling and the recently developed thermal sizing method will be used to clarify this point.